custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Zero
Beyond Zero is a short story written by . Story Aleph reached for his comlink. Fumbling about with his good arm, all he could feel was broken metal. Sheesh, all because I fell off the Coliseum... Moving his head up from the Toa-shaped crater in the ground, Aleph saw a group of Matoran staring at him. Then he realized that he'd crushed their cart. Slowly standing up, pulling small shards of protodermis out of his armor, Aleph looked at the gathered Matoran. "Um," he began. "I'm, er, really, ow, sorry, um, about the, er, cart." A Le-Matoran spoke up. "You just fell off a building, and you're worrying about my cart? Wow, he's a Toa alright." The Toa of Infinity picked himself off the ground, and looked around. The crowd was growing, and fast — with Fengar nowhere in sight. He needed to move. Activating his flight powers, Aleph launched into the air, sending out a shockwave beneath him. One high up in the Metru Nui sky, he searched for his enemy. And found him. He threw himself forward as fast as he could, straight towards the flying Skrall. Aleph caught him by surprise, knocking the green-armored being out of the sky with a small laser. Fengar crashed down into Po-Metru, destroying the workplace of several Matoran. He looked up at the Toa. "You dare?" the Skrall screamed, as he regained his posture. Aleph landed in front of him. "Yes," he said. "Yes, I do." The Skrall unleashed a whirlwind of sand on Aleph in an attempt to destroy his armor. But a small force field stopped that. Fengar was fuming now. The Toa had been following him for weeks now, putting an end to his conquests and explorations. Now he would pay. Summoning power granted to him by the technology of the Great Beings, Fengar drew on huge amounts of Blue Energy. He unleashed it in Aleph's direction. "Deflect this, Toa!" "Okay." The Blue Energy never reached its target. The infinite power controlled by Aleph counteracted Fengar's hail of doom, and both dissipated into nothing. "You should have learned by now, Fengar," the Toa began, "that you can't outrun, overpower or ever, ever defeat something infinite." One great punch to Fengar's face ended the fight. Aleph took him to Daxia, where the Order of Mata Nui would deal with him, and then he slunk off back into the shadows, awaiting his next call to arms. ---- Back on Metru Nui, a Le-Matoran called Orkham was fixing his cart. A Toa had fallen on it from the top of the Coliseum that day. He was more concerned about the cart than his own health... that's incredible. And once he was sure that I was fine with the cart, he went straight back to his battle with that flying maniac... He's a hero. A true hero. Putting his duty before himself. But can he truly be happy with a life like that? Orkham pondered this for years to come, hoping that his question would be answered. Little did he know that, on the Day of Shadow, he would learn everything. Characters *Aleph *Orkham *Fengar *Several Le-Matoran Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories